Heretofore, a distribution board with sensors including a function of measuring current or power is known. Such a distribution board includes a main breaker, a plurality of main bars (or main plates, omitted hereunder) and branch bars (or branch plates, omitted hereunder), a plurality of branch breakers, a plurality of lead-through type or clamp type current sensors, a plurality of signal transmission paths, a plurality of input signal ports, and a signal processing unit. The plurality of main bars are connected to a load side terminal of the main breaker. The plurality of branch bars extend from the main bars. The plurality of branch breakers are connected to the plurality of branch bars. The branch bars join the branch breakers and the main bars. The current sensors are installed with respect to electrical wires connected to loads on the branch bars or the load side terminals of the main breaker. The plurality of signal transmission paths transmit detection signals output from the current sensors. The plurality of input signal ports fetch the detection signals transmitted from the signal transmission paths. The signal processing unit processes the detection signals fetched by the plurality of input signal ports.